


turquoise

by Nesia_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Death, Death Threats, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, despiting father, idk honestly, idk what im doing, ill add something later, im not english native speaker, klance appears here, larry too, love from mother, my first fic dont be rude pls, threats from family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesia_Black/pseuds/Nesia_Black
Summary: Draco is tired of his life. Really, really tired. But there's this one boy with dark hair who can change Draco's life.





	turquoise

ok, hi hoes, how are yall. i will post chapter one on my birthday, 31st October. till' then,,, treat people with kindness and drink water!


End file.
